Dans les yeux d'un chat
by Shini-cat
Summary: Heero veut garder quelque chose secret, mais si par nécéssité, il dévoilait ce secret, comment les autres le prendraient-ils ? Bonne lecture.


**Titre:** Dans les yeux d'un chat

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat

**Bêta:**Bernie Calling !

**Disclamer:** Y ne sont pas à nous... snif

**NDA:** J'ai écrit cette histoire en attendant d'avoir de l'inspiration pour la suite de l'ARC Evenement.

Bonne lecture

**Dans les yeux d'un chat**

Dans une petite chambre occupée par deux lits, une silhouette bouge, elle cherche ses vêtements. Enfin habillée, elle sort sans bruit de la pièce, tente d'éviter de réveiller son compagnon.

L'ombre aux cheveux hirsutes, descend les escaliers et sort de la maison. Dans la nuit noire, il essaie de se diriger vers une immense bâtisse. Cette dernière cachait ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour lui. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il distingua de grande forme noire. Il s'approcha de l'une d'elle et attrapa un mince filin qui s'actionna automatiquement, le faisant monter le long de l'engin.

Quand il eut atteint la moitié, il s'arrêta et appuya sur un bouton. Une sorte de porte s'ouvrit. Il posa les pieds dessus et se glissa dans le cockpit. Il vit quelque chose remuer sur le siège. Il alluma les écrans pour distinguer plus nettement l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Il s'accroupit devant le siège et réveilla la boule de poil qui s'y trouvait.

Dans un miaulement, la bête releva la tête et renifla les doigts du jeune garçon avant de les lécher, en signe de bienvenu. Il se leva et se frotta contre son bras.

Au première abord, on ne pouvait pas se douter que _le_ chat, était en faite _une_ chatte et qu'elle allait dans quelques semaines mettre bas. Il glissa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa. La boule de poil se laissa faire.

Ils descendirent tous les deux, pour faire un tour.

Ce chat était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il l'avait depuis plus de deux mois maintenant. Il l'avait recueilli sur un champ de bataille. La pauvre bête avait encore des séquelles de l'explosion: sur son cou, une partie du poil avait disparu, dû à la brûlure de la déflagration.

Quand il l'avait trouvé dans les décombres, à l'origine il recherchait le corps de son compagnon, il l'avait immédiatement pris dans ses bras et l'avait soigné. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublié son ami. Mais quand il avait décidé d'attaquer la base, il savait déjà qu'il avait été transfèré ailleurs. Et puis, ces autres compagnons le cherchaient également, ils pourraient se passer de lui un petit moment.

Il avait quand même réussit à le retrouver, deux semaines plus tard, heureusement, sain et sauf.

Personne n'avait jamais été au courant de la présence de la jeune chatte.

&

Le jeune homme avait eu la peur de sa vie quand elle s'était enfuie quelques semaines auparavant. Il ne l'avait revue que quelques jours après. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il s'était aperçu que la chatte attendait des petits.

Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il avait sauvé ce chat, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde vienne la voir, qu'il la caresse, qu'il la prenne pour un jouet. Ce chat était son petit trésor, la nuit, il la faisait sortir avec lui et pendant la journée, le chat dormait dans son cockpit. Bien qu'il la fasse sortir dans la journée aussi. Mais il faisait tout son possible pour garder son secret.

Il resta quelques heures à jouer avec elle, lui donnant à manger, à boire. Il ne lui manquait rien. Peut-être qu'à la fin de la guerre, elle aurait une meilleure vie, mais pour le moment, elle restait à l'abri d'une nouvelle explosion. Bien sûr, durant les combats, elle ne restait pas avec lui. Il la mettait dans une caisse et la cachait où il pouvait. Elle ne rechignait jamais, sentant probablement que Heero faisait ça parce qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal !

Quand il était absent plusieurs jour, il l'emmenait. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de la mettre en sécurité. Sa précieuse boule de poils était la seule chose qui lui était réservée. Personne ne connaissait son existence. Il ne voulait surtout pas que les autres soit au courant et surtout pas J.

Ce dernier lui retirerait immédiatement et ça il ne le voulait surtout pas.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était presque 5h du matin, il se releva et la serra contre lui. Il fallait qu'il retourne dans son lit, Duo avait la fâcheuse habitude ces derniers temps de se lever plus tôt qu'avant. Bien qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons.

Il ramena la boule de poils dans son cockpit.

Après une dernière caresse, il redescendit de la cabine et rejoignit sa chambre, toujours en silence.

Heero, regarda longuement le lit voisin. Il aurait aimé partager son secret avec_ lui_. Mais que penserait-il de lui, s'il découvrait _ça_.

Il finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormit.

**Vendredi 13 juin **

Heero se trouvait accroupi à côté du corps de sa petite chatte, en pleure. Il la regardait mettre bas. Il avait cru assister à un magnifique moment. Mais il assistait à son pire cauchemar.

Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose aux animaux, seulement, le fait qu'elle mette bas par le siège, les pattes arrières les premières, il savait que c'était mauvais signe. La preuve en était que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle tentait de l'expulser sans y arriver.

Il avait voulu plusieurs fois aller voir Trowa, l'expert en animaux, et lui demander de l'aide, seulement, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le voit dans un moment pareil. Il savait que c'était dangereux pour elle, que si on ne l'aidait pas, elle risquait de mourir.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se lever et courir chercher Trowa.

Ils se trouvaient dans la même maison depuis un mois et demi. Ils n'avaient pas, sur la demande de Heero. Sans donner d'explication, ce dernier avait demandé au mentor de leur laisser cette maison comme refuge. Si Yuy avait fait ça, c'était pour gribouille, sa chatte. Il ne pouvait plus la trimballer dans tous les sens comme avant.

Il passa la porte en courant. Les quatre autres, dans le salon, sursautèrent à son entrée plus que fracassant. Ils tournèrent des yeux surpris vers lui, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que Heero paraisse aussi affoler.

-Yuy ? Ca va ? Demanda Wufei en se relevant dans son fauteuil.

Duo, affolé par l'air terrorisé de Heero, s'était levé et avait posé une main rassurante sur son épaule. Pour que Heero soit dans cet état, quelque chose de grave s'était ou aller se passer.

A la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, Heero se tourna vers Trowa et le supplia du regard:

- Trowa, j'ai besoin de toi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'adolescent méché. Trowa, intrigué, suivit le brun jusqu'au sous-bois.

Il avait caché sa chatte ici, pour qu'elle mette bas ailleurs que dans son cockpit. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans son armure mobile.

Trowa se retourna pour voir les autres à sa suite. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger le métis.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans les sous-bois, Trowa distingua nettement un miaulement plaintif. Il fronça les sourcils: qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Il regarda Heero s'accroupir à côté d'une boule de poils. Quand Trowa fut arrivé à la hauteur de Heero, il découvrit un joli chat noir et blanc, allongé sur le sol et... mettant bas.

- Aide-là, toi qui es un expert en animaux, aide-là ! S'exclama doucement Heero.

- Mais d'où sort-elle ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, s'il te plaît, fait quelque chose ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle y reste, j'y tiens ! Répondit Heero avec hargne.

- On ne peut rien faire. Si elle met bas d'un chaton qui arrive par le siège, il mourra étouffer. Tu ne pourras pas le sauver, elle doit faire le travail toute seule.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt d'épuisement !

- C'est vrai que c'est un risque, mais je ne puis rien fait, on doit attendre. Si je l'aide, je risque de lui faire du mal. Expliqua Trowa en se tourna vers la pauvre bête.

Duo, Quatre et Wufei regardaient la scène avec stupeur. D'où sortait ce chat ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Cela devait faire un bout de temps que Heero l'avait, car sinon, il n'aurait pas dit qu'il tenait à lui.

Duo sourit tristement. Un chat avait plus de valeur aux yeux de Heero que lui. C'est vrai qu'un chat était moins pénible que lui. Qu'il était moins bavard ! Il finit par s'approcher de Heero qui était toujours accroupi près du chat.

Il s'agenouilla et posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son épaule. Il voulait dire quelque chose de rassurant, pour voir disparaître cet air désespéré de son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on disait dans ces moments là ? "Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va s'en sortir ! " ? Et si, justement, elle ne s'en sortait pas ? Comment réagirait Heero ?

Heero tendit la main vers elle et lui caressa le haut du crâne. En remerciement, elle lui lécha affectueusement les doigts.

Duo le regarda faire. On pourrait, à ce moment précis, le comparer à un homme regardant sa femme accoucher !

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que le chaton pu enfin sortir. Heero prit un air soulagé Avec la dernière force qui lui restait, la chatte nettoya tout. Bien que le petit soit mort, son instinct la poussa à le nettoyer également. Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était malheureusement pas vivant.

- Heero, tu es d'accord pour qu'on la ramène à la maison ? Elle y serra mieux et on pourra la surveiller, si ça se complique.

Heero mit quelques minutes avant d'accepter. Il venait de dévoiler à tout le monde son secret. Lui qui voulait garder quelque chose rien que pour lui, tout était raté.

Finalement, quand elle abonna son petit, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la petite maison. Pour qu'elle soit plus tranquille, il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Les autres le regardèrent partirent.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de Yuy d'avoir de la pitié pour un animal. Fit remarquer Wufei.

Duo, en colère par la réplique du chinois, lui marcha violemment sur le pied et lui jeta un regard noir. Heero était un homme comme les autres, avec des sentiments et un cœur. Qu'il apprécie un animal était tout à fait normal !

Après un dernier regard mauvais pour Wufei, Duo rejoignit Heero dans leur chambre.

Il hésita à entrer. Il ne voulait pas déranger Heero. Il frappa doucement à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit.

Il trouva Heero allonger sur son lit, la boule poils à ses côtés.

Heero ne fit pas attention à lui et continua de la caresser. Il s'était ridiculisé devant les autres, il ne pourrait plus les regarder en face. Il écouta Duo se rapprocha et finit par le voir entrer dans son champ de vision. Il laissa ses yeux fixer sur sa chatte.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda finalement Duo en s'accroupissant à côté du lit.

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Ca va mieux, mais ce n'est pas fini. Murmura-t-il doucement.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- En général, une chatte n'a pas qu'un seul petit, même si c'est la première fois, elle en a au minimum deux. Répondit-il en continuant à caresser le félin.

Duo resta silencieux quelques minutes. Une question lui brûlait la langue, mais il avait peur de mettre Heero en colère.

- Vas-y ! S'exclama soudainement Heero.

- Pardon ? Demanda Duo.

- Tu te mords la lèvre depuis tout à l'heure, tu veux me demander quelque chose, alors vas-y !

- Et bien... je voulais savoir... où... tu l'avais trouvé ? Répondit Duo.

- Sur un champ de bataille, d'où le fait qu'elle n'est plus de poil dans le cou. Expliqua Heero.

- Et... pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? Demanda Duo, sachant parfaitement qu'il se montrait un peu trop curieux.

- Je n'avais pas envie. Répondit fermement Heero.

Ca, ça voulait dire: " Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde et fout moi la paix ! ".

- Ok, te mets pas en colère. Je voulais juste savoir. Murmura Duo.

Au même moment, en bas, Quatre appela tout le monde pour manger.

- On y va ? S'exclama Duo en se relevant. Avec une dernière caresse pour le félin, il sortit de la chambre suivit de près par Heero.

Heero voulu prendre son assiette et remonter dans sa chambre pour rester près de Gribouille, mais Quatre refusa catégoriquement. Il mangeait ici et avec eux. Vingt minutes plus tard, Heero avait mis son assiette dans l'évier et était remonté.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il poussa une exclamation de surprise quand il vit entre les pattes de son chat... un autre chat, mais miniature celui-là. Encore tout humide, sa mère lui faisait la toilette en tentant de la garder en place.

A l'exclamation de Heero, les quatre autres s'étaient levés et avaient accouru auprès de lui. Ils découvrirent avec la même stupeur la mini boule de poil entre les pattes de sa mère. Heero avait la tête posée sur ses avant-bras, ces derniers posés sur le matelas. Accroupi au sol, il se trouvait à la même hauteur que son chat.

- Il... mais... elle... y'a... y'a vingt minutes, elle avait même pas les contractions ! S'exclama Duo.

- Duo, il est passé comme une lettre à la poste parce qu'il est sortit la tête la première. Expliqua Trowa. Ca va plus vite.

Wufei regarda le chaton bouger dégoûté.

Le chaton, les yeux encore fermé, avancer à tâtons. D'un équilibre précaire, voir inexistant, sa mère n'arrangeait rien en lui donnant de grands coups de langue pour le nettoyer.

Wufei quitta la pièce, écœuré. Heero le regarda partir, indifférent. Il se fichait complètement que Wufei n'aime pas les animaux. Il reporta son attention sur Gribouille. Son adorable boule de poils.

Quatre finit par les abandonner, emmenant Trowa avec lui.

Quand Heero et Duo se retrouvèrent tous les deux, Duo s'approcha plus près et s'accroupi près de Heero.

- Tu comptes l'appeler comment ? Murmura Duo.

- Lucky. Répondit Heero.

-Oh, joli prénom. C'est vrai qu'on est le vendredi 13. C'est une chance pour lui qui a survécu, mais cela l'est moins pour sa mère qui a tellement souffert il y a quelques heures. Chuchota Duo, plus pour lui-même.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Lucky, qui cherchait désespérément les tétines pour manger. Duo s'amusa à regarder le petit chat essayer vainement de trouver les tétines.

Duo lança un regard tendre à Heero quand il vit ce dernier couvrir du regard le chaton. Cela ce voyait que Heero l'aimait énormément. C'était peut-être son premier ami, même si c'était qu'un animal. D'ailleurs, un animal a plus d'instinct qu'un humain.

Peut-être ce chat arriverait-il à dérider Heero ?

**Le lendemain**

Heero se retourna dans son lit. Il avait très mal dormi. Il avait passé sa nuit à surveiller d'un oeil son ami félin. Il avait une peur bleue que ça recommence comme la première fois. Peur qu'un nouveau chaton se présente et que des complications surviennent de nouveau.

Il finit par jeter les couvertures au loin et se lever.

Il posa les yeux sur la couette qui se trouvait à côté de son lit où reposer sa chatte et son petit. Il les regarda tendrement. Dans son sommeil, le petit bout agitait les pattes dans tous les sens.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine. Il avait une faim de loup ! Il n'avait pas spécialement pris le temps de vraiment manger la veille. Il regarda vite fait la pendule pour constater qu'il était 7h25. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à se lever. Il s'assit à la table et commença son bol de céréale puisqu'il avait une sainte horreur du café.

Il ne se doutait pas une seconde de ce qui se passait à l'étage.

La jeune féline, après le départ de son maître, s'était levé et avait apporté son chaton, qu'elle portait par la peau du cou, sur le seul lit présentement occupé. Avec douceur, elle le déposa à côté de l'oreiller. Toujours profondément endormie, le chaton ne broncha pas et ne bougea pas.

Duo, quelque peu intrigué par le faible affaissement de son matelas, ouvrit prudemment un oeil pour découvrir le chaton reposant auprès de lui. Duo se releva et alluma la lumière. Il eut juste le temps de voir le chat sauter à la poignée de la porte. En quelques secondes, elle s'était faufilée par l'ouverture et avait filé plus vite que son ombre.

Duo se tourna vers la mini boule de poils et leva la main pour le caresser. Il resta avec lui un long moment. Heero le rejoint quelques temps plus tard.

Gribouille avait eu le droit de faire un tour dans le jardin, sous la surveillance des autres, Heero ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, même s'il avait l'assurance qu'elle ne partirait pas.

Heero se demandait pourquoi elle avait confié son petit à Duo et non à lui ? Il se releva et sortit de la chambre sous le regard surpris de Duo.

Qu'avait Heero ? Duo se leva à son tour en prenant le chaton avec lui. Il le rejoignit dans le couloir. Heero était près à descendre les marches.

- Heero ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Duo pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Il tenta de faire tenir la boule de poils en place en attendant la réponse de Heero.

Heero se retourna. Le tableau que formait Duo et le chaton le frappa et il le trouva adorable. Elle n'avait pas eu tord de le confier à Duo. Avec lui, il était en sécurité. Lui-même lui aurait confié sa propre vie sans avoir peur. Il avait d'ailleurs fait plusieurs fois.

Duo haussa les sourcils au sourire qu'affichait Heero. Il passait du coq à l'âne celui-là !

- Heero ? Appela Duo, méfiant.

- Il n'y a rien, Duo. Je viens seulement de comprendre pourquoi elle t'avait confié Lucky ! Expliqua Heero.

- Ha et bien, si tu as compris, tu peux m'expliquer ?

Heero mit quelques secondes à répondre:

- Elle t'a tout simplement fait confiance pour le protéger le temps qu'elle s'en aille.

Et il partit sur ses dernières paroles, laissant derrière lui un Duo complètement largué.

**Fin **

Voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS !

J'espère que cela vous a plu ? Si oui, dites-le moi, même chose si ce n'est pas le cas !

Kiss

Shin'


End file.
